


In It For The Long Haul

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Reflection, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heath Slater is pretty sure Rhyno is his biggest blessing as well as his biggest curse. In this crazy world, it’s a hard thing to accept someone with seven kids, an obnoxious ex-wife and a fear of pain. Yet, his refrigerator sized angel accepts everything that’s thrown his way.It’s a bizarre thought. Heath knows Rhyno isn’t fond of kids. He pretends to be all gruff and mean when the kids are there. Yet, when he thinks Heath’s not looking, Rhyno’s playing dinosaurs with Leroy and braiding Mary Lou’s hair.Yep, Heath’s got himself a keeper.





	In It For The Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



**We kiss, we fight, make up all night**

**You're the blessing and the curse**

**But I don't ever wanna break this chain**

**I don't ever wanna walk away**

**'Cause I ain't ever gonna find another lover**

**Make me feel this way**

**_-Long Stretch of Love by Lady Antebellum_ **

****

 

Heath Slater is _pretty_ sure Rhyno is his biggest blessing as well as his biggest curse. In this crazy world, it’s a hard thing to accept someone with seven kids, an obnoxious ex-wife and a fear of pain. Yet, his refrigerator sized angel accepts everything that’s thrown his way.

It’s a bizarre thought. Heath knows Rhyno isn’t fond of kids. He pretends to be all gruff and mean when the kids are there. Yet, when he thinks Heath’s not looking, Rhyno’s playing dinosaurs with Leroy and braiding Mary Lou’s hair.

Yep, Heath’s got himself a keeper.

That doesn’t mean it’s always perfect. Hell, it’s far from perfect. They fight over the _stupidest_ things. Who forgot to pack the protein powder? (Heath) Who left wet towels on the floor? (Also Heath) Who forgot to pick up the twins from soccer? (Rhyno that time!)

There’s also their crazy in-ring work. Rhyno’s been trying to toughen Heath up. This is a great idea in theory. Then, you factor in all the crazy that’s happened since this started. Repeated running power slams. Forced to stay at the mercy of the AoP. Bitten by Matt Hardy. Terrorized by Bray Wyatt.

Heath’s still glad he didn’t need rabies shots after his encounter with Matt.

Yet, every time something goes wrong in the ring, he knows Rhyno will _try_ to fight for him. Usually, it ends up with Rhyno getting squashed (literally) as well but Heath’s Ma always said it was the thought that counts.

Heath tries to follow the same philosophy.

He always is a strong believer in _never_ going to bed angry. That’s something else Ma always told him. You never knew if The Lord would take you in your sleep. You didn’t want someone’s last memory to be angry or leave them feeling bad.

Though, to be fair, Heath also finds making up to be exceptionally fun.

They’ve moved in together for the first time only recently. The double-wide was getting to be a bit small for Heath. Between all the kids and tripping over Rhyno, he’d had enough. One night, he mentioned to Rhyno that they needed more space and it would be amazing to find space in the country.

The next thing he knew, they were the owners of an 87-acre farm. Plenty of space. Not next door to Beulah. Just the two of them and all Heath’s kids (occasionally). No more tripping over each other. All the bathrooms they could ever want! Projects to make the space theirs!

Heath’s in Heaven.

Some people would be annoyed that their partner just chose to surprise them with a farm. Heath used to be one of those people. Yet, with it coming from Rhyno, he’s delighted.

It just works for them.

Heath’s starting to entertain conversations about marriage. After his nasty divorce, he swore off marriage. Then, Rhyno came along in a romantic kind of way, making Heath question his beliefs.

Who knows what their future might hold?

Sometimes, Heath watches Rhyno sleep. He knows some people find it ‘odd’ but he doesn’t. He’s enthralled with the man he’s found. He’s thrilled with the man who’s managed to become his forever. He cannot believe the way The Universe has blessed him.

Heath’s been around the block enough times to know blessings like Rhyno just don’t come around very often. He knows not to let what they have go. It’s not something he’ll ever get again.

On the good days and on the bad days, Heath Slater is simply happy with the Refrigerator Sized Angel sent to him by a higher power.

It’s just one of those things.

They're in it for the long haul.

It's just a fact of life.


End file.
